A packing machine is a device for strapping articles by packing straps, the whole packing process includes such steps as strap feeding, strap returning, tightening and ironing adhering, and these movements are mainly undertaken by the packing machine. A previous machine core is unstable in strapping force, complex in structure, uses gear engagement, a suction tube and an inductive switch to control tightening, and has more fault points.